swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Descent
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges Should the heroes attempt to make a Blind Descent into Nyriaan, there is a significant chance that they will not make it down safely. The descent is tough, even for veteran pilots, and the risk of failure also brings with it the promise of a crash landing. However, if the heroes are foolhardy (Or simply desperate) enough to attempt a Blind Descent into Nyriaan without the advantage of any of the planet's normal technology, use the Skill Challenge below to determine the outcome of their descent. Blind Descent Statistics (CL 12) Complexity: 2 (8 Successes before 3 Failures) Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Skill Challenge: * Mechanics (DC 31): While the ship makes its descent, heroes aboard the ship can make Mechanics checks to boost power to shields and internal system buffers, reducing the chances that the ship will suffer a blackout during its approach. * Perception (DC 31): The heroes can use Perception to watch out for stray bolts of energy discharging through the atmosphere, warning the Pilot when it looks like things are going to get rough up ahead. * Pilot (DC 26): The Pilot of the ship can try to bring the vessel down on a safe course using instinct and natural skill to guide the craft. * Use Computer (DC 21): A hero can use the Use Computer skill to calculate trajectories, anticipate wind and energy discharge powers, and try to boost sensors to provide the Pilot with at least some data with regards to their descent. * Use the Force (DC 35): Force-sensitive heroes can use the Use the Force skill to sense danger in the descent, but the strange atmospheric effects of the planet make this a tricky proposition at best. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Skill Challenge: * Catastrophic Failure: If a hero fails a Skill Check by 10 or more, the heroes accrue two Failures instead of one. * Degrees of Failure: The final outcome of the Skill Challenge depends on the number of Failures accrued during the entirety of the Skill Challenge. * Second Effort: Whenever the heroes accrue a Failure, they can choose to instead have their ship move -1 Persistent step down the Condition Track, and turn that Failure into a Success. Success and Failure Success: When the heroes have achieved their eighth Success in the Skill Challenge, they make it safely to the ground. However, depending on the number of Failures they have accrued (And the number of times they had to use the Second Effort Challenge Effect), their ship may not be in very good condition. Failure: Each time the heroes accrue a Failure, their ship ends up landing more and more off-course. Each time the party accrues a Failure, their ship takes 5d10x2 damage. If the challenge ends with 1 Failure, the ship lands 1d10 km off-course. If the challenge ends with 2 Failures, the ship lands 3d10 km off-course. If the heroes fail the Skill Challenge, the ship crash lands 5d10 km off-course, and the ship is automatically reduced to 0 Hit Points. The heroes each take 3d10x2 damage from the crash.